Photovoltaic cells are widely used for generation of electricity, with multiple photovoltaic cells interconnected in module assemblies. Such modules may in turn be arranged in arrays and integrated into building structures or otherwise assembled to convert solar energy into electricity by the photovoltaic effect. Individual modules are encapsulated to protect the module components from the environment. A module may be framed, with the frame configured for attachment to a support surface. Framing and encapsulating materials can contribute significantly to the weight and cost of a module.